heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.24 - A Night Alone
All things were perfect, the wine chosen, the meal planned (nothing to fattening and yet still exotic), the music that would play. Honestly the only conceit of Sebastian Shaw's own (previously?) hedonistic lifestyle as the French maid outfits that that waiteress wore to serve these thing. Millie had been kind enough to show him into her life. Now he would allow her a little look into his own. That was why this was being done here, the dining room of the Hellfire Club Inner Circle. A place few people ever saw, fewer people knew it existed. Under the Hellfire Club's emblem it said "To the World's Revolution" Shaw himself was actually dressed in the dark maroon baroque styled clothing he wore in his role as the Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club. Millie would arrive shortly he was sure, but everything was already ready for arrival. The area is interesting to Millie, but Sebastian Shaw is more-so. She also ends up being about ten minutes early, so Shaw sits on pins and needles just a little less time worth. She is dressed in a flowing dress, the skirt ending just above her knees and swishes about her as she moves. It has no shoulders, wrapping about her breasts which hold the top into place. There is a tie about her waist to clinch it in, before it ties into a bow in the back. It is a vibrant red, with sexy little black heeled sandals to tie it off. Her jewelry is simple, but lovely with dangling bracelets and a red lace choker with a little red tear-drop gem hanging from it. She dressed up in what she sees as Shaw's colors rather than her own tonight. A bouncer dressed in a cream colored baroque style, complete with powdered wig, escorted Millie inside the club and to the meeting room of the Inner Circle. As he held the door for her he announced her to the room... of one, "Presenting Lady Millicent Collins of the Gifted Foundation." It was all pomp and circumstances to be sure. But it was the way Shaw was used to things happening in the Hellfire Club... and secretly how he wished it all was still treated. This is the place that killed the poor boy from Pennsylvania and replaced him with the Black King. Shaw rose to his feet and came up to his darling Millie, "I have to say, you often take my breath away with your beauty. This is the first time I think I feared having a heart attack by it." Well, wasn't that dramatic. Though Millie is merely mildly amused. She walks inside, eyes widening a bit at the floor to ceiling bookshelves. But it is Shaw that draws her attention more desperately. She laughs softly at the compliment, "I don't want you to have a heart attack dear. I'd be very lonely if that happened." But she moves to reach up to hug her significate other, and to steal a kiss. Millie is not quite openly affectate with her kisses in public, so a boon to meeting in private. Shaw almost blushed with the stolen kiss, he was sort of getting used to the lack of physical affection outside of anywhere but her home. He glanced at the boucer who was still standing in the door way, "You can go, sir." The bouncer nodded solomenly and departed quickly, closing the doors behind him, "There," Shaw said as it closed, "Now no one will bother us unless we need something. Half the staff is actually scared of this room. There are rumors about it." A roll of her eyes, "I don't want to know," Millie says, in reference of the rumors. But she does smile and run a hand down Shaw's massive chest, "It's just here now anyway, and that's what matters right now." A soft touch of blushing to her cheeks. Then again, Shaw would know how shy, but a passionate creature Millie can be in private after their dinner 'out'. Aggressive she is not in private, but participating she very much is...and loving. "They are rumors from before my time here, and honestly I'm not sure how true they are," Shaw said to Millie with a bit of a chuckle, "But your right, none of that matters. Because you are here. And a place to be alone." He took both her hands into his and held them against his chest. His heart beat was rather strong and a bit elevated, "The pomp and circumstance is to show you that even in 'my world' as I'm sure some would call it, you are still dear and important to me." He chuckled again and stole a kiss for himself, after which saying, "The last time I was in this room, even as very important business was being discussed I could only think of you." A soft moan from the stolen kiss, and Millie gently presses herself up against you. She then mmms at those sweet words, "I feel flattered." Her lashes flicker as her eyes open once more from when they closed for the stolen kiss, "I like that you think of me." She's often thinking of Sebastian herself. The photographers like the new expressions she has given in some of her photography. "And you need not necessarily prove such feelings to me Sebastian, though the sentiments warm me. I love you when you say something to me." It is a trust, Sebastian is likely not used to. But one Millie gives willingly. "Now, what surprises do you have for me tonight? You said you had the entire evening planned?" She sounds gently amused, and excited as well. Sebastian is always surprising her in one way or another. Shaw smiled warmly, it was not his usual smile in this place. In this place it was the evil genius smirk that reigned supreme, "It's all planned. Firs the boring things. six course dinner, wine, harder if you'd like. Then around eleven-thirty the club will be closing early. It seems a silent alarm will be tripped and its advised that everyone leave." There was the evil smirk, the smirk of someone who plans things out that far in advanced and knew he could get away with it all, "Tessa, I sent on an assignment for a few days shadowing Justin, Emma is out on a date with Katherine Kane so she won't be coming here tonight. Alexander is avoiding the place after Emma turned him down for the third time. And none of the performs or servants actually live here. We will have a thirty room mansion all to ourselves." "Who is Justin, and why would she need to shadow him?" Millie seems confused by that, but then blinks about Emma, "A date with Katherine?" Oooh, she didn't know Emma swung that way! "Alexander is...oh, that is Mr. Luthor," Millie says remembering. "Well, if she's seeing someone, that makes sense, but poor Mr. Luthor. He must really be interested to let himself be turned down three times." Compassion for Lex! Lex wouldn't be happy about that surely. But Millie then laughs softly, "What are we going to do with a thirty room mansion? I wouldn't be able to make promper use of all the rooms if I had a week!" Shaw realized his he was entirely to familiar with most of the elite of the world, "I'll explain much of that over dinner." He picked up a small bell and rang it. Two identical twins, both redheads dressed in very fine-made but very short skirted French maid outfits with extremely stiff petticoats that kept those skirt a bit uncomfortable high for normal society's tastes. They sat down two covered meals and opened them to reveal an exotic salad. Sliced mushrooms, black olives, artichoke hearts, baby corn, garlic and topped with parley and basil. Both maids then poured a glass of expensive wine and then curtsied politely. Never saying a word as they both scurried out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Shaw picked up his salad fork and picked at his salad, "Justin... is Justin Hammer. He's sort of a project of mine, much like Alexander... er Lex. Sorry it's hard to refer to them by their nicknames when you have known them all their life. Justin reminds me of me, very energetic and ambitious but with no filter on what he does. I want to help him improve that." To French maid outfits get a funny look from Millie, but the twins get a soft gasp, "You are both adorable!" It's a completely from Millie, and a happy one. As a model she knows beauty, but she isn't the type to be jealous over it. She then smiles at the food, "Oh, it looks lovely." She mmms, "A project dear? He's actually not a bad fellow from when I met him. I can see why Fern feels protective of him though. He really does seem lonely. it's good for him to have some friends." Millie smiles softly, "I suspect having Fern around also helps with that. Fern will say something if she isn't happy about it, she will just do so politely and kindly." She seems to approve of the woman. "Though isn't it a little strange to be helping your competitors?" She sounds curious about that. Shaw shrugged at Millie's question about why he would help a competitor, "It's honestly a simple answer, if not a bit arrogant. He's not a competitor." He took a sip of his wine and said, "None of them really are. Stark, Hammer, Luthor, they could never match the level of integration my company and it's subsidiaries reach into the economy," a wiry smile crossed his lips, "The game's already over and I already won, the only way any of them will ever have the same amount of power as me is if I die." Millie seems to consider that, "That does come off as a bit arrogant," she does confess. Well, least she is honest! She mmms, "Though that is vaguely concerning, you make it sound less like a corporation and more like a monolopy almost. Though I suspect you are likely refering to more stuble powers and influences than I would know about or currently understand in reality." When Shaw says thinks like that, well...if this was anime, there would be a 'sweatdrop' by one temple. "It's like I was just talking about everyone a moment ago. The familiarity I have with all of those people who are considered the elite in society. I have influence with all of them, half their companies do business with me for raw materials and more," Shaw said with that same smile, "Half the politicians in the world owe me favors for one thing or another. The military of three countries uses Shaw products. I had a thirty year head start on all of them so it's not their fault." He took another bite of his food and says, "It's not a monopoly in the traditional sense of the word. Its a monopoly of influence." He shrugged slightly, "And with that much influence what better thing to do then to help those who should achieve, achieve." A quiet hrm from Millie, before she finally nods, "Just be careful. I don't believe Mr. Hammer thinks about the consequences before he goes forward. A bug appeared during his demo and though he recovered wonderfully from it when Thor appeared, it was very tense for a few. I also later found out it was a project that failed previously and went back to the drawing board. He has good ideas Sebastian, but he has to be able to properly back up his work especially when it means lives. Least, this is how I feel," she confesses. She doesn't dislike Justin, but she takes him with a grain of salt. He has not earned her trust by far. "Trust him?" Shaw lets out a loud laugh, "Never, I don't trust easy, my darling. And in this world there are only three people I trust. And one of them is in this room making me intoxicated just by looking at her." Regaining his composure easily enough, "Justin is brilliant but sloppy. Arrogant for no good reason. But he's also hungry to prove himself and with a little guidance from Uncle Sebbie I think he can become something great." He does consider something, "I didn't know he was dating Fern Fiddlehead though... I thought she was with Warren Worthington's boy." A snorting laugh, "Uncle Sebbie? Hopefully you do not expect a grown man to call you such, he would be quite understandably insulted." Not that Millie really expects Shaw to ask to be called such a thing! "And he isn't, adn they aren't," Millie advises. "They are just 'friends'. I spoke with Fern and also Justin. Though I and keeping an eye on the situation. It would be...harmful I suspect for Fern to be involved in a relationship with an older man at this time, let alone one with such controversy. She's only now at the start of her career in acting if she wishes to continue it, though I'm trying to get her into modeling if the shoot for the charity calender goes well. She's a beautiful girl, and she has a strong spirit, but she just needs a helping hand right now," Millie states. "And unless it is love, getting involved in a high profile relationship would not help her," she confesses. "Nice recovery, there," Shaw said with a smile, and wondered to himself if she realized that Fern's situation was of a striking similarity to her own at the moment. An older controversial man, who if someone really wanted to dig would probably tank her own career. Fortunately, Shaw would never allow anyone to dig and do that, "It's good you look after her so, don't want any controversial older men sweeping her off her feet just because they are ridiculously handsome and have lots of money to spend on her." He took another sip of his wine, "And I think you also answered your own question about why I would help Justin, but in a much more altruistic manner than I did. It's good that you would help someone who could become competition for you, because its just the right thing to do." "Now this calander shoot, that one I haven't heard about yet," Shaw admitted, "What's that going to be like." Bane has connected. "Recovery?" Millie seems confused. "From one?" What Millie said, she spoke from her heart. She's protective of Fern, that much is true. But she is also not Fern. Millie is well into her career and recovered from being framed for murder before as well. She risks all for her passions, she always has, but...Fern is more delicate than her, or so Millie believes. A smirk at that, "I thought I seduced you off your feet Sebastian, that's what the public thinks anyway," humor slipping into her tone. "And I never really felt like my fellow models as competition, but rather as team players. However, I understand I am unusual in my profession. It was actually a former model that Fern reminds me a lot of that got me into modeling. In a way with helping Fern, I feel I am repaying her generousity, which was great, sincere, and whole-hearted." Millie then nods, "It's to pose in different superhero uniforms. August has already been decided that I will be Captain America and Fern will be Bucky, and Captain America offered for me to photograph with the real shield!" She sounds excited about that. "Pepper has also agreed that Fern could pose as her, while I pose as Iron Man, or Woman." She smiles brillantly. "I'm still waiting to hear from the Fantastic Four. I was wanting to pose as Ben Grimm with Fern as Johnny Storm. I think it fitting, and am debating what body paints to use, and thinking of using a towel as I am always decent, and adding my back to the camera with my head turned. Fern I want to be firey and trying to steal the scene in that one as Johnny always seems to try to do in public." Millie sounds excited about this idea. "I also reached out to Thor and Lady Sif about using them for Febuary! I still need to get awareness facts for each of the months too. I was hoping Emma or perhaps Mr. Fantastic could assist with that." "That is quite the idea honestly." Shaw couldn't help his hedonistic mind move to most spicier thoughts of a dual girl calendar shoot with super-hero costumes, "If I had super-hero costumes to donate I would. But the only time we tried that in Dashwood Hall it did not go over too well." He smiled a Millie, "However if you every wanted to model some of those costumes for me, purely for advice, I wouldn't say no." A soft laughter at that. "I could model some other interesting things for you Sebastian," Millie offers in a slightly husky, playful voice. She isn't a seductress by any means, but she has her moments when she can play things up...especially with a man like Sebastian that makes her feel /amazingly/ sexy. Her heart is bounding fast, and there is a soft blush to her cheeks, and her sexy grin looks beautiful on her face and a little wicked as well. He reached over to her and touched her chin and cheek with his powerful hands, strong hands of a man used to working with them. In more ways than one, "Oh you do model such things for me. To see you bare... body or soul is one of the most beautiful things my eyes have ever beheld." He looked into her eyes and said, "I feel more alive with you than I feel any other time. The most alive I've felt in a decade." These were his sincere words, his life since being with the Hellfire Club has always been a mixture of sex, alcohol and violence. Sometimes even a weird mix of all three. But Millie made him feel alive. He steals a oh-too-brief kiss from her, "And that is probably better than any outfit you can put on for me." Millie blushes brighter in her cheeks, but she also seems to melt at Sebastian's words and gaze. At the oh-too-brief kiss, she pouts softly. She shifts, to move toward you and wrap her arms up about your neck and nuzzle your neck. Just to be close to you, to breathe in your scent. And perhaps her words are too soft to catch clearly, perhaps they ring soundly in Sebastian's heart instead, but they are five murmered sweet words, "I love you Sebastian Shaw." "As I you, Millie Collins," Sebastian said just as softly, holding her to him as tightly as he could. The meal seemed ignored at this point but it did not matter. His Millie was in his arms and that is all he wanted for this moment in time. Love in a way he no longer felt possible. Love.... Unseen by Millie, Shaw then frowned. He felt in these moments that as much as these feelings were true, they were based on a lie. That Millie would detest the him who was not with her. The things he did both murderous and carnal. The people he exploited both causally and cruelly. He didn't let her go though, he wanted this moment even more than he realized. And Millie does as well, remaining curled up against her lover. The tears she refuses to let fall lingers on her lashes. She has felt alone so often, though her friends at times reminded her they were there for her such as the time she was framed for murder. But it was Sebastian that made her feel truly loved and adored, and emotion she only thought a dream and fantasy for so long after her countless failures in realationships. For this moment at least, she thinks she really found that irreplaceable 'true love'. And she won't let go of it without one hell of a vicious fight. Category:Log